Somnium Macabre
by FHix
Summary: El horror puede tomar muchas formas y manifestarse de los modos más imprevistos. El horror se encarna en un personaje que vive más allá de lo real, pero al mismo representa una real disconformidad con el mundo y los que allí habitan. O con otros mundos, contra otros personajes.


**Somnium macabre**

 **Conociendo a la versión macabra de Juan Seco**

-.-.-.-

 _¿Quién es esa tal Pinkamena que achura ponis con un cuchillito de untar manteca? Ja, la onda es un machete bien afilado y un rifle bien cargado, sobre todo para mí que me especializo en OCs alicornio súper originales_.

.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba borroso hasta que el kirin (mestizaje de poni y dragón) de pelaje blanco y melena negra, señor de los mares, Jackal Sleipnir, pudo por fin abrir los ojos. Un olor amargo invadió sus fosas nasales, mezcla de extraños sahumerios, y de podredumbre y cosas desagradables. Notó que estaba atado sobre una plataforma vertical, y que unas sogas de acero le apretaban las muñecas y los tobillos demasiado fuerte. Una vez despejada la niebla de su mirada, Jackal hubiera preferido que se quedase nublada. No es que no hubiera visto cosas horrendas antes, pero… esto era mucho de un solo tirón.

La habitación era amplia. Las paredes estaban tan sucias que no se distinguía su color original. Había una poderosa energía negativa en el sitio, tanto que le daban náuseas. Eso no era lo único nauseabundo frente a él, pues contempló con horror que de la pared de enfrente colgaban, cual trofeos de guerra, cabezas, no sólo de ponis comunes, pegasos o unicornios, sino de alicornios, grifos, hipogrifos, incluso dragones… y kirins. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sleipnir. En el medio había un sillón, que parecía tapizado en piel de poni y de dragón. Un delicado trabajo de artesanía. A unos pocos metros del sillón, había una mesa llena de distintos instrumentos quirúrgicos y de taxidermia, además de fuentes con lo que parecía ser carne asada, una botella de lo que parecía ser una bebida fuerte, un vaso, un cenicero, un libro abierto al cual le habían arrancado ya varias páginas, y un recipiente sin tapa que contenía tabaco.

En el centro del techo había una especie de hueco rectangular, paralelo a un rectángulo en el piso, hecho de cenizas y carbones que aún ardían, sobre el que reposaba una amplia parrilla, también rectangular.

-¿Dón… dónde estoy? – preguntó Jackal. Era uno de los lugares más espeluznantes que había visto en su vida, si no el más.

-¡Ea ea ea, has despertado compadre! – se oyó una voz proveniente de un hueco a un lado de la pared, como si del umbral de un pasillo se tratase.

La voz, grave, masculina, seria e inquietante contribuyó a aumentar el pavor del prisionero, que vio salir del hueco oscuro a un unicornio que caminaba sobre los cascos traseros y tenía una pelaje blanco, pero bastante opacado, una melena negra lacia, pero no demasiado, y unos sombríos ojos azules. El poni traía una gabardina negra, y una especie de brazo mecánico con tres dedos en los cascos, portando un enorme facón (cuchillo) y un tenedor de parrillada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

El potro antropomorfo lo ignoró, dirigiéndose a la mesa. Arrancó una página del libro, que Jackal pudo reconocer como aquél que contenía la leyenda de Nightmare Moon y los Elementos de la Armonía, y dispuso sobre el medio de la hoja un poco de tabaco, para al final enrollarlo, llevárselo a los labios y encender la otra punta con un encendedor con cubierta de cuero. Todo esto lo realizó con su magia, sin soltar sus armas. Después de dos o tres bocanadas, dejó aparte el cigarrillo para tomar un vaso y llenarlo de lo que había en la botella de la mesa. Se bebió aproximadamente la mitad del líquido del recipiente, echando la cabeza para atrás y quedándose así, luego de emitir lo que parecía una mezcla de gruñido con suspiro y gárgara.

-Oye, psicópata, te estoy hablando… - le espetó Jackal, a pesar de que no parecía muy buena idea hablarle. Si no hubiera tenido su cuerno roto, y por ende, no poder disponer de su magia, habría sometido a ese loco en un santiamén y le habría obligado a dar explicaciones.

-¿Psicópata, yo? ¡JA! Si te dieras una idea de los psicópatas que andan circulando allá arriba, allá afuera, créeme que yo sería un pan integral al lado de ellos. – respondió el otro sin expresión, pero haciendo unas muecas que dejaban ver sus dientes amarillos, y uno que le faltaba. – Los peores monstruos usan moño y corbata… o un computador con acceso a Internet, y son mucho más terribles que los que tienen apariencia de monstruos…

-No sé quién seas o qué haces aquí, pero me da igual lo que planees hacer…

Sleipnir intentó soltarse, pero sin embargo, al primer retorcimiento sintió un pinchazo y un dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, con el efecto final de drenarle las fuerzas.

-Te presento mi vizcachera: el Hoyito de Juancho… sé que al _otro_ no le gusta que lo llamen Juancho, y es por mí. Te sorprendería saber cuántos ponis padecen el síndrome de las dos caras…y sabes a quién me refiero.

En efecto, Jackal tenía algunas noticias sobre el "lado oscuro" de una de las ponis de la Armonía, pero no veía cuál era la relación entre una cosa y otra.

-Siempre me digo: ¿quién es esa tal Pinkamena que achura ponis con cuchillitos marca Tramontina? Je, lo mejor es un rifle bien cargado… - dijo levantando un brazo - y un machete bien afilado… - dijo levantando el otro.

-Estás enfermo… pero no más que Palazzo- dijo Jackal al mismo tiempo que su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a iluminarse de un color azul cielo

-Todos estamos enfermos en todos los sentidos. Nadie se escapa de la mancha negra, porque todos tienen un muerto en el ropero, bajo la alfombra, entre las tablas del piso de parqué… nadie se salva. Todos caerán ante el hacha del segador…

Hubo un gélido silencio, en el que Juancho recorrió la sala, hasta su sillón, para sentarse allí y ponerse a leer una Playcolt como si nada, luego de poner a reproducir el "Totentanz" de Liszt.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Más te vale que me sueltes, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo! Estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento aparecerán mis amigos, y….

-¡Ay, todo el mundo dice las mismas pajereadas! Como si realmente tuvieran oportunidad… Boludeces, no, Jackal Sleipnir – estalló Juancho, levantándose de su sillón - ¿O es necesario que te presente a alguno de los muchachos aquí, eh? Lo voy a hacer de todas formas…

Acto seguido, Juancho descolgó algunas "cabezas" de la pared, y fue al frente de su prisionero, para mostrárselas sin asco. Cada una de las tres había pertenecido a distintos conocidos de Sleipnir, que las miró con una mezcla de horror y repugnancia. El loco le puso una delante de la nariz, olía a formol y correspondió a un kirin de piel negra y melena azul con rayas negras.

-¿Reconoces a éste, que tenía nombre de dragón y era fanático de los Starks? ¡Mira cómo terminó su aventura!

La otra cabeza había sido de un alicornio blanco de melena azul.

-Aquí tienes al espectro al cual todos conocían y que siempre traía dos espadas… ¿Cómo era su apellido… Brave… Blade…? Ya cagó fuego, de todas formas… Mira a éste, que ha dejado miles de viudas en un solo día – dijo, mostrándole la cabeza de lo que fue un alicornio de piel marrón y melena de rayas negras y rojas. Luego trajo la de un poni de piel naranja y melena azul – Éste se robaba waffles… o creo que eran waifus…. No sé, era un pelotudo…

Sleipnir se limito a soltar una ligera risa mientras observaba a la criatura antropomórfica alardear sobre sus trofeos

-¡Y mira nada más, mi colección…! Todas sus espadas son mías, ¡fíjate en esta! – Juancho tomó la que fuera la espada del kirin de piel negra, y las otras dos del alicornio que estuvo al servicio de las princesas de Equestria, jugando con ellas como un niño.

-El que tengas sus espadas no te hace un gran espadachín… ¡no me creo que los hayas matado!

Juancho, que en ningún momento había sonreído y no lo iba a hacer ahora, con una voltereta lanzó hacia el kirin blanco las espadas de los caídos: una se clavó cerca de su cuello, otra a centímetros de su axila, y una última cerca de la ingle.

-¡Ja! ¿El hábito no hace al monje, eh? Me importa un pepino… - se dirigió hacia la pared llena de cabezas disecadas – Tuve que acabarlos: a ellos y a los que los seguían. Me especializo en marys sues, garys stus… alicornios súper OP y con un gran harén… todas esas bostas hechas artificialmente con colores primarios… personajes cuyo único gran defecto era la perfección con la que los configuraban. Eran como miles de tumores cancerígenos que enfermaban al _plano superior_ … había que acabarlos porque estaban diseminando una plaga difícil de exterminar… _vos no lo sabés pero el que tiende tus hilos sí, el Master of Puppets sabe muy bien de quiénes estoy hablando, de la misma forma que lo sabe aquella que me maneja, a mí tanto como al "otro", y a el_ _ **otro**_ _también… Tanto tú como yo no somos más que la proyección de seres superiores a nosotros, nuestra vida y existencia depende de lo que ellos dispongan… En mi caso, es Ella. Y yo haré y desharé lo que Ella me diga… porque represento más su frustración, que la de Juan…_

-No entiendo de qué rayos estás hablando. ¿Me encerraste aquí sólo para obligarme a escuchar tus desvaríos? – era obvio que Sleipnir no entendía ni papas. Toda la situación parecía tan real como si viniera de la mente de un desquiciado.

-Ah, felices aquellos que, sumidos en la ignorancia, no se preocupan de las cosas más altas y trascendentales de la vida. Somos sólo dos quienes conocemos este arte, y sabemos quiénes están realmente tras el telón, manejando nuestras vidas a su gusto…

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, Juancho se desplazó hacia la otra pared lateral, en tanto daba otra pitada a su cigarro y bebía otro sorbo de su vaso. Entretanto, Jackal, adolorido, mareado, confundido, y también deseoso de disfrutar sus propios vicios, de ser libre y escaparse de ese cretino, reparó en la inquietante cantidad de armas de fuego que había colgadas en la pared, con todo y una estantería llena de cajas con municiones. Juancho quitó una metralleta de su soporte, la revisó, y al prisionero se le heló la sangre al pensar lo que el maldito pensaba. Al cabo, éste lo miró, y no había forma de que ninguna mirada pudiera escapar a la fijación del otro.

-Galleta… - dijo Juancho, con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa retorcida pero invertida.

-¿Qué…?

-Galleta…

-¿Quieres una galleta, eres un loro ahora?

-¡METRALLETA!

Y se armó una balacera de mil demonios, a la vez que se levantaban nubes de polvo y humo. Jackal no se inmutó, solamente soltó un leve suspiro a la vez que la frase "Su madre me va a matar" recorría su mente generando gran miedo en el kirin, al menos hasta que se dispuso a pensar en aquella poni que se había robado su corazón, por todo lo que se quedaba finalmente atrás… Pero sin embargo, al acabar todo aquel desenfreno de violencia, en el que apenas se habían podido escuchar los gritos del maniático, el kirin blanco descubrió que seguía milagrosamente vivo. ¿Sería que su atacante tenía una puntería pésima, o había hecho eso solamente para intimidarlo? Al cabo respiraba con dificultad, y el corazón le latía a trescientas mil revoluciones por minuto. Sin embargo, se forzó a permanecer rígido, pues no quería demostrar que aquel acto de locura le hubiese afectado.

Cuando se disipó todo el polvo, Juancho estaba apoyado sobre la metralleta descargada totalmente, cual bastón.

-¿No oyes lo eufónicos que suenan los tambores cardíacos? No había oído a alguien que pudiera dar espectáculo semejante antes…

-No entiendo… ¿acaso… me dejaste vivir?

-Meh, no soy tan troglodita como para dejar a dos… cuatro… cinco niños sin su padre. O a una pontranca sin su poni especial. Ellos preferirían poder ver cómo te mueres y dónde te entierran, para estar más seguros… _Además, no es mandato de Ella… mi señora quiere que te deje vivir porque de tu vida depende la felicidad de su pupila…_

Estas palabras dejaron confundido al kirin. Sabía a quiénes se estaba refiriendo ese loco. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, porque enseguida reaccionó.

-Créeme, le tengo más miedo a la madre de mis hijos que a ti - Juancho soltó un bufido antinatural.

-Cómo me molesta que la gente ponga en mi boca palabras que nunca dije o que ponga en mis cascos cosas que nunca hice… ¿En qué jodido momento dije que iba a matarte? No, tú me caes bien. No somos tan diferentes.

-En eso te equivocas…

-Bla bla bla… a otro perro con ese hueso… y hablando de huesos…

Juancho tomó otro vaso, y sirvió en éste algo del líquido que había estado bebiendo. Con su telekinesis se lo pasó a Jackal, que podía oler a la distancia que eso no era agua.

-¿Qué es esto? Porque sé que agua no es.

-Je, no, es un aperitivo de hierbas. Te va ayudar con todo el dolor. Vamos, toma, si fuera veneno o algo así yo no estaría bebiendo de la misma botella. Eso sí: no te detengas a degustar. Mándalo al buche y de ahí al estómago.

Así el prisionero hizo, pero le quedó un sabor agrio en la boca muy difícil de disimular.

-Una vez viví 3 días en la carcasa de un dragón bebiendo sus jugos…eso te cambia.

-Los primerizos siempre dicen lo mismo. Después, así acaban… pero prueba esto, nunca es conveniente beber sin haber comido.

Habiendo quitado un paño, Juancho reveló una fuente que parecía contener algo así como carne asada, acompañada de algunas verduras que también habían estado a la parrilla. Con el facón que traía, rebanó dos trozos, los cuales puso cada uno dentro de un pan, como un sándwich, y mientras mordía uno, ofreció el otro a Jackal.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sleipnir, ya que esa comida no le daba buena espina, y empezaba a tener una certeza horrible en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Prueba y después te cuento. Llevas más horas sin comer de las que tú crees.

Y no era mentira. Jackal dudó y analizó la situación. Decidió que daría un solo mordisco, pero no estaba seguro si insistir o no en saber qué estaba comiendo.

-Ahí va el submarino… - dijo Juancho, con el tono de alguien que le da de comer a un bebé, pero sin perder la seriedad y la impronta de su voz.

El sándwich no tenía mal sabor, a pesar de que no hubiera cosa que hubiera probado antes con la que Jackal pudiera compararlo. Sin embargo, tras haber tragado, pareciera que ni el hambre disminuyera ni que la pesadumbre lo abandonara.

-Parece que sí te ha gustado la especialidad de la casa: costillar de alicornio asado. Soy tan buen asador en eso como lo es Pinkamena haciendo cupcakes.

-Oh, por todo lo divino… - dijo Sleipnir, al comprender la atrocidad que había cometido… este tipo no sólo mataba, desgarraba, destrozaba y disecaba los cuerpos de sus víctimas, ¡sino que asaba su carne! Ahora Jackal podía comprender más claramente la función de la parrilla en el centro.

-Vamos, no hagas tanto escombro, no es para tanto. Te puedo asegurar que quienes comen ratas no la pasan peor.

-Delicioso…pero no más que la carne de potrillo! – vociferaba Jackal, loco de rabia.

-Bien, hora de volver a casa, Jackie… - dicho esto Juancho fue detrás de su sillón y accionó una palanca. – No saludes a tus amigos de mi parte.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡AAHH!

El grito se oyó por toda la casa y despertó a todo el mundo cerca. Jackal Sleipnir temblaba y sudaba, todavía con los terribles recuerdos frescos de lo que había ocurrido. El alivio llegó una vez que pudo poner su mente en frío y relajarse en su cama, al tiempo que llegaban sus hijos, preocupados por su padre.

-Ya está bien… ya está bien… - los calmó – Sólo tuve una pesadilla, sólo eso. No hay de qué preocuparse…

El abrazo paternal se dio así, entre silencio, sollozos y murmullos, hasta que los corazones del kirin y sus hijos estuvieron en plena armonía.

-Volvamos a dormir, niños…

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí contigo, pa? Así no tienes más pesadillas.

-Ah… está bien.

La madrugada no había clareado aún, y la familia se dispuso a dormir. Jackal sintió que por fin dormiría tranquilo, hasta que sintió un golpe en el vidrio de su ventana. Medio dormido, abrió los ojos y vio una figura oscura, de gabardina negra y con manos artificiales, saludándole. En un pestañeo había desaparecido, pero el terror y el insomnio de Sleipnir duraron hasta la salida del sol.

-.-.-.-

-¡Vamos, papá, se nos hace tarde para ir a comer pizza a la casa de Mami Prose! – gritaba Sammy, una alegre kirin blanca, que tomaba la delantera con su hermano adoptivo, un changeling llamado Tenebris.

-¿Podemos llamarla "Mami Prose", papá? – preguntó Tenebris.

-Sólo si a ella le gusta y les da permiso. – respondió Jackal, con una sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho el apodo para Sweet Prose, su poni especial, y estaba yendo a su casa para ser presentado "oficialmente" en la familia de ella. Una familia ciertamente especial.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa. Era algo modesta, se podía decir. Desde adentro se podían escuchar unas cumbias, de las antiguas y simpáticas, y dos vozarrones que intercambiaban chanzas y puteadas a troche y moche. Cuando Sammy se adelantó a tocar el timbre, todo el ruido de adentro cesó, y después de unos minutos, una hermosa unicornio blanca de melena amarilla y anteojos abrió la puerta, sonrojándose al instante al reconocer a los visitantes.

-Oh, hola… pasen por favor. – pidió amablemente, mientras desaparecía el color de sus mejillas.

-¡Wow, tu casa es muy bonita, Mami Prose! – exclamó Tenebris.

-¿"Mami Prose"? – Sweet Prose miró a Jack, éste se encogió de hombros.

-Son… cosas de niños.

- _JAJA… "Mami Prose"…. ¡Ay caray, ai juna mijo!_

Algo en ese tono de voz incomodó un poco al kirin. Podía reconocerla de algún lado…

Dos "simpáticos" unicornios se presentaron en la sala. Uno era de piel gris y melena negra, y ojos verdes… o sea el ex rey Sombra, ahora conocido como "El Negro", y el otro era un unicornio de piel blanca, y melena negra hecha un desastre, de ojos azules, llamado Juan Seco, quien en esta línea temporal es el mejor amigo de Sombra y viajó mil años a presente para salvarlo de ser reventado por el Corazón de Cristal.

Sweet Prose hizo las debidas presentaciones.

- _¿Éste es tu candidato, Sweet? Mierda, parece un alicornio pero con uñas y cola de lagarto… No sabía que le ibas a los reptiles…_ \- comentó Juan, acercándose a examinar mejor a su cuñado.

- **Jeje… éste más que un Gary Stu, parece un Jack Stu.** – comentó Sombra, soltando una risa ronca. – **Che, Sweet, no se les vaya a ocurrir irse de vacaciones en un crucero… no vaya ser que choque contra un iceberg y se hunda como el Titanic. Sería una lástima que tuvieras que hacer como Rose, y tirar a Jack al fondo del helado mar…**

Un humo negro salió del costado (la maldad del Negro) y dijo: "Pésimo. Mejor déjale los chistes al Jaime".

Al reparar mejor en el aspecto de Juan Seco, Sleipnir ya no se sintió tan cómodo. Sobre todo cuando Juan le dijo, en un tono de broma pero que iba también en serio:

- _Más te vale que la cuides bien voh, ¿eh? Sino los pibe' vamo' y te prendemo' fuego el rancho._

Más allá de los ojos azules de Juan, el kirin vio con claridad cómo se reflejaba la mirada de Juancho, el unicornio pesadillezco que lo había secuestrado en su mundo onírico noches antes. Y técnicamente eran el mismo poni, con la diferencia de que uno tenía el pelo aplastado y un aspecto muy baqueteado, y el otro tenía una melena más bien abultada y aspecto alegre… al igual que Pinkie y Pinkamena.

"Esto se pondrá…interesante"

- _Eh, cuñau, ¿por qué pone esa cara? Ni que yo fuera el Cuco… Venga, venga, que tenemos un fernet con coca recién preparadito… Nosotros no mordemos…_

"… _ **o quizás un poco sí, ¿verdad, Jackal?**_ " dijo una voz en la mente del kirin.

" _No más de lo que muerdo yo"_

-.-.-.-.-

Para quienes no sepan quién es Juan Seco (mi OC), visiten mi fan fic titulado "Dos boludos en Ponyville". Así se enterarán un poco de cómo es éste poni alegre. No me vengan diciendo que es un plagio a Pinkie Pie, por favor.

Además quiero agradecer de corazón a Jackal Sleipnir por prestarme su OC de nombre homónimo y por ayudarme con la historia. Pueden pasar por su cuenta en FanFiction, donde encontrarán los fanfics que protagoniza su personaje.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero haberles hecho pasar un buen rato. Hagan lo que sientan, si quieren comentar, darle follow, no soy como los youtubers que les dicen lo que tienen que hacer.

Nos leemos pronto ;)


End file.
